More than fetching coffee
by Sophie54321
Summary: Arrow AU: Felicity Smoak is annoyed that she has to work as a PA to Oliver Queen, instead of in the IT department like she wanted, but there is something he is not telling, something to do this his mysterious business opponent, Slade Wilson. There is a reason he chose her that he wont tell. [Olicity]
1. Chapter 1

It was Felicity's first day at her new job and she was already late. She fumbled around her apartment, seizing her keys and gliding her laptop into her bag. She slipped into her shoes and tied up her hair at the same time, hating that she had experience being late. She realised she had forgotten breakfast as soon as she reached the door. Groaning, Felicity ran back and grabbed a banana from her kitchen/dining room. It wasn't much for a decent meal but it would have to do. This was one of those occasions she was glad her apartment was small. Sliding around in her new heels, with her bag falling of her shoulder, she jogged out the building and only paused to contain herself and check her watch. With a quick breath of relief she realised she could still make her bus, if she hurried. The bus stop was just at the end of the street.

Even though no one was looking her, she still tried to look as professional as possible as she darted down the street. The bus pulled into view as soon as she reached the station and she let out a deep sigh of relief. An old man next to her looked up from his book but said nothing. Feeling embarrassed, she tried to look as composed as possible as she walked up onto the bus and to a free seat. She had worked out the day before that it was a fifteen minute drive from her stop to Queens Consolidated. Working as an assistant to Oliver Queen was going to be a challenge even in the best case scenario.

She pulled out her laptop and looked at the article she had found that morning. Three months ago, her new boss had been photographed drunk, at a club and bluntly making out with a brunette in an unflattering pose. The Queens, unlike most his… public appearances, didn't even try and cover this one up, maybe his mother had finally had enough. The press had somehow gotten a hold to the young woman's name, Shado, and turned her life upside down: people started calling her a slut and a gold digger. Eventually, Shado had disappeared, her father assured she was safe, but no one had seen her. She didn't leave the house. Shado had a bright future to, she was beautiful and, according to her family, was about to study at a highly approved college. Oliver didn't even seem to care, he used her so openly in public and then never mentioned it.

Felicity shook her head in disgust at the thought of working for a man like that: a man who wasn't even concerned. She hadn't even wanted a job as his assistant, she wanted to work in the IT department, but times were tough and she would take what pay check she could get. The bus stopped and the old man who had been reading exited. One more stop until her new job. She lovingly shut her laptop and hid it back in her bag. She had been on electronics since she was seven years old. It had been an escape from the pain of losing her father, and from the woman her mother had become. She shoved the thoughts into the back of her mind so she would focus on her future.

Felicity didn't have high expectations of her boss, to say the least. Even his partner, Isabelle, had designed the layout of their office floor so that they worked separate. They rarely ever communicated in public except at events for their company. Around Felicity, people started shifting and murmuring. She straightened her blouse and tightened her ponytail as the bus pulled to a halt in front of the Queens Consolidated building.

* * *

Oliver Queen sat in his chair, sorting through the papers on his desk. In his head he was outside, enjoying the fresh air and chilling with Tommy. Or talking with his mother and little sister, but he wasn't. He was forced to sit there and read through all the useless information about statistics of the month. His trusted friend and body guard Diggle was normally positioned at his office door, but he was standing at the window to watch out for Oliver's latest assistant.

"Felicity's her name" He said

"Yes, I know that"

"Just reminding you" Diggle said with a rare, sly smile. Oliver shook his head; he had mistaken the name of his most previous assistant, Hayley instead of Helena. It hadn't ended well. After his latest run in with the press, she had quit claiming that she 'was going somewhere where she could get respect'. For the most part, this was fine with Oliver and Diggle. She had been to dark and serious and was busy planning her wedding most the time anyway. They were both happy for her, of course.

"Ah, here she is" Diggle said suddenly. Oliver stood up and joined him at the window. A blond stepped out of the bus and tugged her bag up her arm. She had on a white and blue blouse tucked neatly into a pencil skirl. Her blond hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail and she supported black and brown glasses. Despite her professional outfit, she still had a nerdy charm, even from a distance.

She hurriedly crossed the road and entered the building. Wanting to look competent when she got there, Oliver returned to his desk. No point in making another assistant not like him on the first day. Diggle returned to his usual spot near the door. The paper before Oliver looked like a random collection of numbers and graphs. He had barely managed to focus when the phone rang. He answered the phone and held it to his ear.

"Queens Consolidated, Oliver Queens Office, Oliver Queen speaking" He said, grateful for the fact that in a few minutes he would have a personal assistant to do that for him.

"I would change that, to many Queens. And Oliver's" Said a females voice over the phone.

"Isabelle, nice to hear from you" Oliver said in a charming voice.

"Your assistant just arrived asking for directions to your office, should be there any second" She said, skipping straight to the point. "Don't mess this one up, she seems nice. I will see you Friday" She hung up just as Felicity walked in. He could see her features more clearly up close. Her hair had obviously previously brown and was dyed. She wore very light make up, only on her lips and eyes, and a low hanging necklace.

* * *

Felicity had never been in such a big office before. She guessed the glass wall in the middle made it seem bigger than it was, but after being crammed in her tiny apartment all morning, it was a dramatic change. The wall divided up Oliver's office to hers and she realized that she would be in full view of Oliver as she worked.

"Great" She muttered "No privacy" She straightened her shoulders and walked up to Oliver's desk. He didn't personally know her yet, she had to focus on not embarrassing herself on her first day. "Hi, I am Felicity Smoak. Your new assistant" She said. He stood up and held out his hand. "Pleasure, I am –"

"Oliver Queen, yes I know" She said as she shook his hand, which was surprisingly warm yet firm. She internally flinched at how she had sounded, like she wanted a metal for knowing his name. Luckily, Oliver didn't seem to mind. She had seen pictures of him in the press, but was unprepared for how attractive he would look up close. In the pictures he always had a loose top and black jeans on with a silly grin, but today he had a fancy grey suit on and short, neat haircut. She hadn't known what she had expected, but him being professional wasn't one of them. Realizing her mind was drifting, she refocused on the conversation. Oliver had just introduced his bodyguard, John Diggle. She walked over and shook his hand as well.

"Thank you for this opportunity" Felicity faked, turning back to Oliver. She would have been more grateful if she had a job in IT, even if the pay here was better. She forced herself to stop acting like a spoilt brat and smile "I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" Oliver said with a smile, sitting back down. Unsure of what to do, Felicity felt the need to finalize the conversation and leave.

"I fully intend to enjoy my time with you" she said with a wink. She turned and was almost out the door when she realized how it sounded and turned around hurriedly "in a strictly professional and… platonic way" Oliver looked up and raised an eyebrow. Figuring she was making things worse she turned on her heel and rushed to her desk gracelessly. As she sat at her desk she inwardly groaned. So much for not embarrassing myself on my first day, she thought. She was impressed with her desk, even though it held no solitude as she had been hoping, it was clean and elaborate and efficient. That plus this amazing building and the pay, maybe working here wouldn't be so bad.

Felicity pulled out her laptop and came to realize she had left open the taps about Oliver and Shado. She closed them in a heartbeat and turned to see if anyone had seen. Oliver was focusing on his work but Diggle had seen it out of the corner of his eye. He was good at masking his emotions, which she was grateful for because she probably couldn't handle any judgment right now. Fortunately, her trusty laptop had reminded her of the type of man Oliver was: the type of man that used a woman and tossed her to the curb. When she had all her equipment set up, she took a deep breath and walked back over to Oliver.

"How would you like me to start, Mr. Queen?" Oliver looked up at her.

"I will email the schedule to you; most of the upcoming dates are already filled in. Answer my phone calls according to that. As my PA, you should follow me around to most public events. Make sure your free Friday" He said, she was grateful that he didn't rush so she could listen carefully. "I will be attending a large dinner with other business men and you and Diggle will accompany me" He nodded to his body guard before looking back down at his work. Felicity pursed her lips and returned to her desk. She would have to call McKenna to cancel Friday. At the last second he called her back.

"And could you fetch me a coffee?" He asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe becoming an assistant to a wealthy man wasn't such a good idea_ Felicity thought. She was so out of place in the big room where she was surrounded by beautiful woman and hansom men. Feeling self-conscious, she fiddled with the end of her earring nervously. She had worn a purple, one shoulder dress, which was one of the few fancy outfits she owned, and silver shoes with mini-heels. Her friend McKenna had convinced her to wear contacts after being surprisingly okay with Felicity having to skip their night out together. The latter wished her friend was with her at the moment. She felt like she had been standing at the base of the stairs for twenty minutes waiting for her boss.

The room she was in was scattered with tables and chairs that had menus set up, but most people were talking rather than eating. The room's roof and floor were what she thought looked like marble but probably wasn't. The wall opposite her had a built in bar, which was only occupied by two women talking to the bartender. Behind it she could see a kitchen where the chefs were busy cooking.

Finally a familiar face pushed through the crowd. Oliver was accompanied by a pretty yet solemn, dark haired woman and a man with short hair and a cute smile. Felicity recognized them from the internet as Isabelle Rochev, Oliver's business partner, and Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend. Oliver smiled and walked up to her.

"Felicity, meet Tommy and Isabelle" he said, gesturing to each one as he mentioned them. Felicity realized she was still tugging on her earring and stopped. Smiling, she shook their hands.

"Pleasure" she said. Isabelle saw someone more important coming down the stairs behind her and nodded politely before walking off. "You both look great tonight" Felicity continued, watching each word that came out of her mouth.

"Thanks, you too. I am going to talk to... that girl over there" Tommy said and added with a wink to Oliver "good luck man" before walking off as well.

"What did that mean?" Felicity said with a confused frown.

"Oh, nothing" Oliver shook his head with a smile and motioned into the large room. "Shall we?" He led her into the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"I will just introduce you to everyone tonight, no big deal" he continued as they walked. Felicity nodded and looked around. She saw Diggle by the wall in the same position he had been in at the office that day. The job had been what she had expected. Oliver stayed in his office and she stayed in hers. She worked in the computer, answered his phone calls, introduced guests and organized his schedule. There had been less extravagant functions like this, and more meetings that had sounded really boring. Oliver led her to different men and woman. He introduced her like he said he would, but once they started a conversation about their work it went straight over Felicity's head. Why had he even picked her for this job, she knew more about computers and software, than business and people.

The night had been going smoothly, not one verbal slip up from Felicity, before then they ran into them: A woman Oliver's age and a man who was slightly older. The woman had curled brown hair, and was wearing a glittering gold dress, while the man had scruffy hair, and was wearing a suit in a way that made him look threatening and professional at the same time. He gave Felicity an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She noticed Oliver drop his calm exterior for a moment as he studied them. The woman's eye lowered to his hand on Felicity's back but was expressionless about it, instead she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Laurel" she said as Felicity shook her hand "Mr. Wilson's Lawyer"

"One of the best" the man, Mr. Wilson, added. He had a gruff voice that didn't change the feeling Felicity had.

"This is Felicity" Oliver said, he motioned to her but didn't even glance in her direction. Felicity felt slightly offended but Oliver seemed to not even care.

"So, are you his… date?" Laurel questioned.

"Oh no" Felicity said quickly "We are in no way, I mean I am not romantically interested… not to be rude, I mean it's not that he isn't hansom, look at him, no wait… I… No" She repeated with a smile. Laurel laughed kindly.

"She's my assistant" Oliver clarified. His eyes hadn't left Laurel and Mr. Wilson while they had been talking. They burned with suspicion and hurt. Felicity was surprised with how quickly his demeanor had changed.

"Oh, well nice to meet you" Laurel said. She tugged on Mr. Wilsons arm and they walked away.

* * *

Felicity turned to Oliver."You should make it less obvious they get to you" He looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"So is it personal or business? I am guessing personal with Laurel, but Mr. Wilson…" She raised her eyebrows questionably "Come on, I hate mystery's" Oliver shifted his weight and smiled down at her.

"They don't get to me"

"You are a terrible liar. Personal or business, don't say it's nothing" Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Both I guess" He said, before walking away from her.

"That's not an answer!" She called from behind him. Oliver sighed, he knew he wasn't being fair, but he didn't want to talk about Slade Wilson right now. He had only known Felicity for a few days.

His heart ached at the sight of Laurel, who had looked so beautiful tonight. He had managed to casually avoid her since their brake up, and it had worked, but now that he had seen her he needed some air. He walked out the door to the bustling street. The building behind him was lit up in green and blue lights, but it reminded Oliver more of a restaurant than a club. Cars speed past as streaks of white and red lights in the darkness of the street. The air was cold and crisp, which Oliver would have normally hated but right now it was just what he needed. He watched the world move around him, but he stood frozen on the spot. His heart slowed down and his head cleared. He was just about to go inside and find Felicity when she exited.

"Here you are!" She called out, rushing over to him. "I have been looking all over for you. Sorry for pushing about Mr. Wilson. What ever happened between you two is none of my business" she huffed and adjusted her dress. Oliver would have been blind not to notice how she looked tonight. It was so different to what she wore in the office, she easily looked as good as the other woman at the dinner, yet carried herself in a way that told him she didn't think so. Tommy thought that Oliver would make a move on her tonight, but it wasn't his plan. He needed her to keep a straight head and starting any sort of relationship with her could wreck that. He could see she was still extremely curious about Slade but was watching where she stepped. Felicity looked up to him and smiled, rubbing her arms in the cold "ready to go back in or would you like me to make up some sort of excuse?"

"No, I'll come back in, shouldn't have run of in the first place. Besides, something tells me you aren't the best at thinking on the spot" she laughed, loud and clear.

"Wow, Mr. Queen, you know me so well already" she said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

"-And then we went inside and talked to people for another hour, and he didn't even mention them again!" Felicity exclaimed. McKenna stirred her milkshake with her straw as she listened to her friend explain what had happened last night. Felicity had postponed with her to meet up for lunch on Saturday. They sat at one of their favourite takeout restaurants, Big Belly Burger, and planned to go out shopping for a short while afterwards. It was rare that their schedules meet up so they planned to make the most of it.

"I don't see what the problem is" McKenna sighed "You get to work for a very attractive man, with a great pay, and get to go to party's with all expenses paid for" Felicity rolled her eyes and chomped on her burger.

"I'm curious, that's all" She said after she swallowed "First he hires me when I have _no_ experience in the secretarial arts, then he won't tell me what went down with him and that Mr Wilson guy. Plus parties aren't my thing, _and_ I applied for a job in -"

"The I.T. department, yes, I know. You are reading too far into this" McKenna shook her head and stacked all her empty rubbish onto their tray. "They are businessmen. They must have crossed paths at some point" It was Felicity's turn to shake her head as she sipped her diet coke.

"Yeah, I thought so to, but then I looked into it a bit more. I mean, Oliver only took up the C.O. position to save Isabelle from taking over the company a few months ago, right after that whole drunk, party, Shado thing. I then looked into his schedule and money transitions to… What?" She broke off at McKenna's annoyed look.

""Looked into"?" She asked "I know what that means. Felicity! Just because I got you off once, doesn't mean I can do it again" After Felicity had just graduated at her college, she was caught searching though data bases, illegally. Luckily, she had been friends with McKenna, who was a police officer, and she had been able to help her dig her way out, and clear her record. Felicity had been extremely grateful that they hadn't discovered what she was looking for: her father. Once she had developed her skills to an untraceable level, she had given up hope and was getting scared on what she might find.

"Relax, I am his assistant now, remember! It was practically all there on my laptop" Felicity reassured her, leaving to put the rubbish in the bin so McKenna wouldn't see her expression of guilt. She may have slipped past a few walls that weren't in her clearance after the party. It was too inviting, and she had discovered something interesting: Her boss and the threatening-looking man from last night had never professionally crossed paths. But, sensing her friend had enough of the subject, Felicity didn't mention it.

McKenna had finished off her milkshake and tossed it towards the bin, throwing up her hands in celebration when it lobbed clearly through. They gather up their things and walked out onto the street, ready to begin their day.

* * *

The Monday a week later, Felicity sat in her office desk on her computer, hard at work. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to enjoy her new job. She had a growing friendship with Diggle, Oliver's body guard, and she had gotten her first pay check last week. It was easily triple what she had gotten on her last jobs, most of which she had taken to keep her apartment.

Just as she was about to gather her things for lunch, a girl walked in. She was slim, late teens, early twenty's judging by look. Her brown hair was long and wavy. She wore jeans and a patterned orange tank top, half hidden under a black jacket. Behind the girl was a boy the same age, taller and wearing a simple red jacket. While the girl walked with her shoulders straight and her head high, the boy following her kept his head ducked and his hands in his pockets. He hung back, looking around the office.

"Well, if it isn't my number one investor!" The girl said cheekily to Oliver. Felicity's boss stood to greet her. He was shaking his head but his smile gave him away.

"Don't call me that, Speedy"

"Don't call me Speedy, Ollie" She retorted, hugging him.

"Number one investor?" Felicity asked before she could stop herself. They glanced towards her in sync and she resisted the urge to sink into her chair under their gaze. "Sorry, none of my business" She said, hastily collecting her things.

"No, it's fine. How rude of me" Oliver said "This is my sister, Thea, and her boyfriend, Roy" He motioned to them. Thea smiled.

"Hello, are you his new assistant, Felicity?"

"Yes. Hi"

"Congratulations" Thea turned back to Oliver "I came over to see how you were going; I was wondering whether you wanted to come to lunch with Roy and me"

"I'm sorry Thea, but I have to work out some stuff. Wednesday?" Thea rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll see you at big belly burger?"

"It's a date" Before she left Thea stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Oliver's ear, to which he huffed and smiled.

"See ya" Roy said, speaking for the first time. As the two of them departed, Thea began talking, using big hand gestures.

"You go to big belly burger?" Felicity asked after they had left. Oliver looked up at her questionably "I mean, you're so… I would have thought that you would go somewhere a little bit more fancy or expensive, since you could afford it I mean. Not because… I go there with my friends. I can't believe we haven't seen 'Oliver Queen' there before" Felicity bit her lip to stop herself from talking. Luckily Oliver didn't look offended.

"I go there sometimes with Tommy or Thea" He said. "Anyway, we have to sort out the schedule; I think some stuff is over lapping"

"Can we do it after lunch?"

"Normally, but I have a lot of stuff to go through, can you wait an hour" The hungry, independent side of Felicity told her to say no and walk out, but the practical, not-wanting-to-get-fired side of her told her to say yes.

"Um. Would you like to come to lunch with me? Not on a date, or anything, but I am starving and there is a café down the street where we could get lunch" She compromised.

"Oh" Oliver said and he considered it "Well… Sure, yeah. I guess"

"Cool" Felicity said, grabbing her laptop and jacket. Oliver followed in suit.

"Would you like me to stay here, sir?"

"Go and get lunch, Diggle" Oliver said, slapping him on the back. He walked Felicity over to the door. The realisation of what she had asked didn't sink in until he was standing next to her in the elevator on the way to the ground floor. She had asked her boss to go to lunch with her, how stupid could she get?

"So, tell me about yourself" He said, obviously trying to break the silence.

"What?" She said, the elevator dinged and opened.

"Well, you have only been working for me a week, I don't know much about you"

"I am afraid there is not much to tell, come on the café is this way" She led him down the street.

"Favourite colour?"

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you" He said simply. Felicity noticed how much more comfortable he was ot of the office.

"Ah, blue, yours?"

"Green"

"Huh, I wouldn't have pegged you for a green… loving…. person"

"You started that so strong" He said and she laughed in embarrassment. "Favourite food?"

'Oooh, Tie between chocolate and ice cream, what about you?"

"Pizza, hands down" She laughed again. He continued to asked her random questions about the things she liked until she stopped walking in front of a small building with a sign that read 'Dinah's Diner'. She felt different around him when he acted like he was, like he was more of a person and less of a expensive, professional playboy. It made her feel like he was a friend, not a boss. He held open the door politely for her and she walked in with a shake of her head.

"You don't have to do that" She said, going straight towards her usual two-seater table at the window. She hid a smile as he sat down opposite her. Oliver definitely looked out of place in the cute, little building where she ate. She handed him a menu which he looked over "Okay, lets sort this out" She said, calling over a waitress.


End file.
